Inheritors of Falchion
by MCProductions
Summary: 15 years after the events of Awakening, a new war has befallen the continents of Ylisse and Valm. Join Morgan and Lucina as they try to stop the war by any means necessary, even if it means fighting each other. M!Robin x Tiki and F!Robin x Chrom. Heavy amount of OCs. Rated M for heavy character death


Chapter 1: Raising Sun

Gabe always woke up early. No offense to his wife, but he always was an early raiser. Still, Gabe took advantage of the situation to get chores done, which was easier said than done when you lived in a tree. He had spent the past 15 years of peace in this simple routine, chores in the morning, relaxing with Tiki in the afternoon, and sleeping at night. A simple enough schedule for a man in his man in his late forties, but it was one he liked. Besides, he had to make sure his wife got to spend as much time with his wife as possible, since he knew DAMN well he was going to have to leave her behind some day

Tiki was a manakete, a member of the Divine Dragon Tribe no less, which "blessed" its members with practically eternal life. For many, this would be seen as a blessing, but Tiki saw it as the curse it really was. Gabe however, didn't truly understand it until one month ago, when something happened that truly put the risks of manaketes falling in love in perspective. Nowi's husband, Gregor, died. Man was in his early forties when the Shepards recruited him all of those years ago, and combined with his drinking habits and line of work, it was no surprise to Gabe that the man died when he did. That said, it sure as hell caught Nowi by surprise. Many at the funeral mistook her for Gregor's daughter, when nothing could be further from the truth. Nowi was his wife and the mother of his children, and now she would have to go quite a few millennia without the man she loved, and it was heartbreaking to watch her realize that.

Of course, there were some naysayers in the Shepards who said that Nowi should have known what she was getting into when she married the man, and that that decision was why Nah and Owen were left fatherless for Gods know how long. Gabe got into a great deal of arguments at that funeral over the subject, after all many in the Shepards were already blaming him for the fact that he would eventually put Morgan and Gene thru the same trauma.

Gabe sighed as he thought about that dark funeral, because he knew that no matter how much he fought against it, he knew those dissenters were right. Tiki, Morgan, and Gene would eventually suffer greatly due to his lifespan simply not being able to keep up with theirs.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a galloping horse. Gabe looked to see the horse rider in the distance. It was his wife's close friend Say'ri, but to see her come to visit these days gave Gabe cause for concern. He and Say'ri haven't gotten along so well since he, in her words, "tainted the Voice with his unholy ways".

"Ah, Sir Gabe, I see you are awake at this hour. Good, I needed to see either you or Lady Tiki" Say'ri said formally. "Say'ri, I haven't seen you since Lucina's coronation. What brings you here?" Say'ri got down off of her horse and handed Gabe a letter. "An invitation" Say'ri explained" You and Lady Tiki have been invited to watch the coronation of the next Queen of Plegia, King Gangrel and Queen Emmeryn's daughter Memora." Gabe nodded and took the invitation" I trust you will be there?"

"No, I shall not be able to make it, neither will Virion or Lissa. This is all due to the large scale trade talks being held between our countries" Gabe nodded" I take it the recent talks didn't go over so well?" "Blasted conniving scumbag, those are the friends the Exalted Bloodline made in the wars 15 years ago. If I wasn't afraid of going into full on war again due to Virion's rather permanent connection to the Exalted Bloodline, I'd have his head on a stick." Gabe took offense to that, he knew damn well that if this woman had her way, Roseanne would have been under Cron'sin control 5 years ago. It's been border dispute after border dispute between them for the past five years, and Gabe knew Ylisse was the only reason the two countries hadn't gone to war yet. Gabe also knew that the only reason HE was safe from this woman was that her people worshipped Tiki, and that most of them, unlike Say'ri, had welcomed the news of her marriage. People could change a lot in 15 years, and it was no more apparent than from this woman right in front of him.

"Tell the messenger that gave you this invitation that me and Tiki will be at this coronation." Gabe said and walked off.

He had no way of knowing the disastrous events that were to follow.

Lian woke in her room beside her husband Chrom. She had been the queen of Ylisse for nearly 20 years now, but she still felt like the novice amnesiac tactician Chrom found in that field 20 years ago. She and Gabe were twins like it or not, they were found together, they bled together throughout Gangrel's war, Gabe helped her throughout Lian's coronation, Lian helped Gabe court Tiki, and Gabe helped Lian take down her demon father alongside Chrom and their future children. Gabe and Lian may not have had any connections by blood, but damn it, they were siblings, like it or not, and she was excited about Memora's coronation in part because she could she her brother again.

Lian looked out her window and watched Fredrick take the new Ylissean recruits thru Fredrick's Fanatical Fitness hour. Lian laughed while offering a silent prayer to the Gods for those poor soul's safety.

 **AN: Well, this is sudden isn't it. But yeah, I felt my old story wasn't going anywhere, so I decided to start this up instead. In case you're wondering, Gabe and Lian are the Male and Female Robin respectively, but while Gabe has similar talents to Lian, he doesn't have Fell Dragon blood as he was adopted by Validar similar to Aversa. This is a post Awakening storyline obviously, and it's going to focus on the second gen that was born after the events of Awakening, but the first few chapters will focus on Gabe and Lian. Let's see if I can actually finish this one lol.**


End file.
